


Laudable - Nick Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1141]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Nick Torres is excited to join the MCRT. Nothing could have prepared him for what happens on his first day, however.





	Laudable - Nick Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/15/2002 for the word [laudable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/06/15/laudable).
> 
> laudable  
> Worthy of praise; commendable.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #588 Nicholas Torres.

# 

Laudable - Nick Version

Nick felt a bit of pride to be joining the laudable MCRT. Sure he’d heard tales of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and how much of a bastard the man could be, but he was ready to take on the challenge. Or at least he thought he was.

Nothing could have prepared him for his first meeting with Bishop, though. It wasn’t the papers spread around her or the fact that she was sitting on the floor. It wasn’t even her blond hair.

It was the smile she flashed him when she turned around and realized he was there. “Hi! You must be Agent Torres.”

Nick could only nod as he shook her hand. The rest as they say was history.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 more dictionary.com stories written.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
